walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Close Your Eyes
"Close Your Eyes" is the tenth episode of the fourth season of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. It is the forty-seventh episode of the series overall. It premiered on August 19, 2018. It was written by Shintaro Shimosawa and directed by Michael Satrazemis. Plot Alicia's forced to reckon with an agonizing past while seeking refuge from a storm. Synopsis Alicia takes refuge in an abandoned house to escape the raging storm. She kills a walker in the kitchen and drags the corpse through the living room. More walkers emerge, and Alicia kills them each in turn. Alicia lays the family of dead corpses on the lawn. Inside, she stares at a framed photo of the family in the living room, then destroys the frame. She removes all the other family photos from the wall, piles them into a laundry basket and leaves them next to the bodies outside. Alicia tries to shut the front door but finds the lock broken. In the basement, Alicia notices water flooding inside. She finds a hammer, nails and plywood. Alicia nails the front door shut then finds canned food in the kitchen. Suddenly, she hears a noise upstairs. Alicia walks upstairs armed. She enters a bedroom and sees a walker impaled on a tree limb outside, reaching for the window. She hears another sound and threatens to kill any intruders. Charlie bolts out of a closet and locks herself in a room. Alicia reels from the shock of seeing Charlie and warns Charlie that she should not be in the house. After filling a bag with food, Alicia grabs a set of car keys and leaves the house. The car door flies open in the wind and knocks her unconscious. A while later, she awakens inside the house. Alicia storms upstairs and tells Charlie that she will probably end up killing her given everything Charlie has done. Alicia calls Charlie “garbage” and hopes she lives to an old age so that she can live with the guilt of killing Nick. Charlie removes a gun from her bag and cries. In the living room, Alicia destroys a piece of furniture to use it as firewood. She notices a shutter banging against a window. Alicia goes outside and tries to hammer the shutter closed, but it blows open. She notices that Charlie covered the dead family with sheets. Upstairs, Charlie dries off the family photos that Alicia had dumped outside. Alicia asks Charlie why she covered the bodies. Charlie remains silent. Alicia orders her to come downstairs. Alicia enlists Charlie’s help in hammering the shutters closed. The hammering sound attracts some walkers to the house. Alicia and Charlie run inside and nail the front door shut. Alicia orders Charlie to hand over her wet jacket so that she can dry it by the fire. Charlie reluctantly obliges. Alicia finds a gun in the pocket and aims it at Charlie’s head, asking if Charlie intended to kill her. Charlie shakes her head but remains silent, then runs upstairs. Alicia unblocks the chimney and cries when a dead bird falls out. Upstairs, Charlie gazes at the family photos then looks at the walker impaled on the tree. She opens the window. Alicia tries to start a fire in the fireplace. A gust blows through the house, alerting Alicia to the open window. Charlie steps onto a balcony and walks right up to the impaled walker, which grabs her, but Alicia pulls her away just in time. Alicia sits down with Charlie and realizes that Charlie intended to use the gun on herself. Charlie finally speaks up and asks Alicia why she saved her. Alicia insists that she’s not forgiving Charlie. Alicia cooks canned food over the fire. While eating dinner, Charlie asks Alicia to describe the beach because she was supposed to visit the beach in Galveston with her parents at the time of the fall. Alicia tells Charlie to get some sleep. Alicia wakes up and finds Charlie missing. Charlie sorts through the family photos upstairs. Alicia finds her and declares that everyone who cared about the family in the pictures is now dead. Charlie insists that someone might come back for the photos. Alicia tries to start another fire in the fireplace. The winds intensify. A walker breaks through a window, then gets tossed around by the gusts. Alicia and Charlie flee to the basement, which they find flooded. Debris collapses on the basement door, trapping them in the basement. Alicia tries to open the basement doors, but they're locked from the outside. Alicia and Charlie stand on boxes to keep their heads above the rising water. Charlie explains that she saw her parents turn and can no longer remember what they looked like before. Confident that they will die in the basement, she begs Alicia to shoot her so that she doesn’t turn. Alicia holds the gun to Charlie’s head but lowers it when she remembers Nick and Madison. Something falls onto the doors, breaking the lock. Alicia and Charlie escape. Outside, the impaled walker walks toward Alicia and Charlie. Alicia kills it. They realize that it fell onto the doors and saved them. After the storm is over, Alicia places stones on the family’s graves. She leaves family photos by the graves in case someone returns for them. Alicia drives with Charlie and describes a beach while Charlie closes her eyes. Charlie says she can see the beach and can finally remember her parents again. Alicia smiles. Arriving at the mansion, Alicia and Charlie look for Strand and Luciana, but find it destroyed and empty, so they leave for the bridge. There, they find John and June’s bus overturned. Charlie insists on finding John and June, but Alicia declares that they’re gone. She warns Charlie that things are only going to get worse. Other Cast Uncredited *Kim Dickens as Madison Clark (Archive Footage) *Frank Dillane as Nicholas Clark (Archive Footage) Deaths *4 unnamed family members (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Charlie's parents (Alive, Confirmed Fate) Trivia *Last appearance of Nicholas Clark. (Flashback) *Last appearance of Madison Clark. (Flashback) *The title comes from Alicia's order to Charlie before describing a beach to her so that Charlie can imagine it for herself. *This is the first episode in Season 4 that Morgan Jones and John Dorie do not appear in. *Alicia quotes Madison's last words to Charlie: "no one's gone till they're gone". *This episode features the fewest number of actors thus far in Fear The Walking Dead. **This episode also features the fewest living characters with only two. **This is also the first episode to feature only one main cast member. *As revealed in the Talking Dead episode that followed this episode, the back story of the family's death was very subtlety told if you caught it. The family was surviving the apocalypse and was well stocked, and they were all downstairs one night with a fire going, but the chimney was blocked (as noted by Alicia clearing the blockage, which was partially made of a dead bird), thus all 4 died of carbon monoxide poisoning from the fire they built (they went to sleep and never woke up), and thus all 4 bodies are trapped in the house until Alicia dispatches them and moves them outside. Goofs/Errors *At the end when Alicia is putting the photos on the grave, behind Alicia as she stands up you can see someone walking to the right but then Charlie come from the left. *About forty minutes in, when Alicia leaves the photo in a glass jar at the graves, a crew member can be seen walking between the buildings in the background, almost at the center of the frame. *At the end of the episode, Alicia and Charlie return to their last hold out. As they exit the car, both characters are empty handed. The two search the grounds separately when off camera Charlie yells for Alicia. They meet to see an overturned bus on a bridge only now Charlie is carrying Alicia's homemade shiv. *The water filling the basement rises to basement window level, then below, and then equal to, continuously through the scene. Category:Season 4 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:TV Episodes Category:Fear The Walking Dead